Three Cold Months
by CaileeChaos
Summary: She was unprepared for the ferocity of Jacob's kiss; a kiss so possessive it made her shake with desire. Jacob whispered to his lover, "I love you, Audrey. I want to be with you. Please don't let something as trivial as age stand in the way of that." JXOC


**This story takes place after Jacob leaves at the end of Eclipse. What would've happened if, while away from home, he'd met someone? And what if this someone could've been the key to finally forgetting about Bella Swan? **

**This is my guess-timated timeline for the one-shot: the fight with the Volturi happens in mid-May, Bella and Edward get married in mid-August, and she returns, pregnant, in September. I hope the flow of things make sense. **

**

* * *

**

The image of her wedding invitation was seared in his brain. It burned and scorned like a bad memory that pushed him forward. With every step he took he found the remaining bits of his human side decaying. He was all but lost to the wilderness now.

* * *

Murmurs of the mysterious hitchhiker Mr. Jenkins picked up on turnpike 15 spread through the small Alaskan town like wildfire. The stranger had been in town less than two hours by the time word of him reached the ears of Audrey Phelps. Orphaned two years ago, Audrey was barely an adult at the age of twenty-two and ran the town's only bed n' breakfast. She was headstrong, independent, and loyal. She fervently believed that you can't judge a book by the cover. Perhaps that is why Audrey was one of the three people in town who didn't believe the stranger was here merely to cause trouble.

* * *

The pack's thoughts still surged through Jacob's mind. Despite Sam's order to leave him alone, he could still feel Seth, Quil, and Quil probing his thoughts. Continuously they searched for signs of his whereabouts, clues to his wellbeing. While their concern was annoying, what really set him on edge was the fact that Seth dutifully reported status updates to her.

Being reminded of that, Jacob was consumed with a blind rage so strong it shook the trees around him. That's when he felt himself shift back to his human form. Now naked in the middle of the Alaskan wood, he gaged his next course of action. And that was when he heard the sound of tires against icy asphalt.

* * *

"I heard he's a giant," Audrey's sensitive ears heard Mrs. Mills gossiping with a few members of her knitting club. "Also, that he was naked when Jenkins picked him up."

At that Audrey blushed lightly and returned to her half-empty plate of eggs benedict. That morning had been particularly sunny, a rarity for the northern town. In the spirit of a good day, Audrey had given herself the morning off and decided to spend it eating breakfast at the Fast Point diner. She was indulging in the meal when Mr. Jenkins appeared at her side.

"Mornin', Aud," the elderly trucker slid on to the bar stool beside her. He took off his winter cap to reveal a receding hairline and a few severe bald spots. He smelled faintly of tobacco and pine needles. The scent tickled Audrey's nose. "I don't suppose you've happened to hear about a boy I picked up today…"

"I have," the young girl nodded politely.

"Well, now, before you say anythin', he's a bit strange but he's in bad shape. I think somebody hurt him real bad. H-he's wounded, you see, and he just needs some time to get back on his feet a little. What I was thinkin' is maybe, if you had a spare room, you could put him up in your boarding house. Now, he says he's eighteen and, well, he looks it but I'm not so sure. There's something almost innocent about him."

Jenkins took a breath and supped at a cup of Joe, the barmaid, Shelia, had brought him. Upon seeing the skeptical look on Audrey's face, he hastily carried on. "I know what you're thinkin' but trust me; I've got a good feelin' about this kid. He's not a bad guy from what I've seen; just a bit misled is all. Hell, I'd put him up at my place but I leave tomorrow on a haul and won't be back for three weeks. If you could just keep him until then…"

The truck driver looked hopefully at Audrey. With a sigh, she placed her fork down and peered back. She thought over the older man's proposal. Fred Jenkins was an honest, trustworthy citizen and while she respected his opinion, her gut was screaming at her. There was more to this illusive stranger and they bother felt it. Nonetheless, she heard herself agree.

* * *

The old man smelled like tobacco snuff, pine trees, and piss. His overwhelming odor made Jacob cringe. However, he was a kind old geezer and not only had he picked up the lone wolf but he had clothed him and given him a ride into town as well. Currently, they were pulling the man's eighteen wheeler to a stop on what Jacob assumed was the main street of the tiny, Alaskan village. Jacob refrained from asking where they were.

The man climbed from the truck. Jacob followed. He could feel the curious gazes of the townspeople as they crawled over his skin. It made him want to lash out. His need to escape the pack stopped him.

"Over there," the man pointed across the street. "Is the general store. Get you some clothes. We can't very well have you walking around in my dirty laundry, now can we? Besides, the jeans are about four inches too short and you look about as comfortable in 'em as a cow at a burger joint. The man at the counter's name is Taylor. Tell him to put the bill on Fred Jenkins's tab, alright? When you're done come join me at this diner here, and we'll grab a bit to eat. In the meantime I need to have a word with a friend of mine."

Before Jacob could protest to spending the man's money, he'd disappeared in a place called the "Fast Point." The wolf debated whether or not to follow. The tight circulation of the jeans decided for him.

Twenty minutes later Jacob was dressed in a single pair of jeans and a long-sleeve, hunter green shirt. He'd searched the store and managed to sort out the cheapest pair of boots they had. Taking a seat on a bench beside the door, he took off the woolen socks Jenkins had given him and slipped on the boots. When he finally joined the old man at the diner, he was sitting alone at bar chowing down on oatmeal and moose meat.

Jacob sniffed the air quietly. He'd forgotten the smell of food. Instinctively, he snatched up a piece of the moose, nearly swallowing it whole. He'd forgotten how meat tasted when it wasn't raw. He caught Jenkins eye. A flush of his cheeks rose and he cleared his throat.

"I'm s-sorry," he spoke quietly, embarrassed. Jacob was surprised at how weak his deep voice sounded. It was raspy and crackling, like he hadn't had water for months. The Quileute guessed it was a result of not talking for weeks.

Much to his surprise, the old man simply laughed. "It's alright. I figured you must hungry. I would've ordered for you but I didn't know what you'd prefer."

He waved over a waitress and Jacob quickly placed an order. While they ate, Jenkins explained that a late friend of his, who had passed two years before, left a bed n' breakfast to his daughter Audrey who lived on the other side of town. Jenkins had convinced Audrey to let him stay at the quaint inn until he made arrangements or otherwise. When Jacob mentioned his financial situation, Jenkins waved a hand, telling him pointedly that, "All that fuss has been taken care of." Having finished the meal rather quickly, Jacob soon found himself standing in the foyer of a humble, two-story farm house. The interior was nice. Well-furnished and inviting, the coziness of it brought a familiar ache to Jacob's chest; he missed his home. More specifically, he missed his father.

"You must be our new guest," an elderly woman was suddenly at his side. Short, plump, and hidden under thick salt-and-pepper curls, she reeked of sass. Her face was coated in what Jacob concluded to be too much make-up and she wore several layers of brightly colored clothing. Jacob watched as she waved to Jenkins. "Audrey said to expect you soon. Well, come on, follow me. I ain't got all day."

Leading him down a narrow hallway beside a seat of stairs, the woman gestured to each room they passed. "That's the sitting room. Down this hall is the employee bathroom. That there is the dining hall and to get to the kitchen go through the door at the back of the room. Upstairs are all the guests' rooms. There are eight in all. Currently we have six guests staying: one family of four-a mother, father, and two little boys; an old trucker; and some business man. Since your stay here will be a bit more permanent, or so I was told, Audrey has arranged for you to stay in the old quarters out back."

Jenkins, who was following politely along, tugged on Jacob's arm. "That's Sally Hopkins. She's mostly all talk but occasionally she's got a little bite. Get on her good side, kid, and you'll be in hog heaven 'cause she makes a mean apple pie. She's the chef here at the inn and Audrey's aunt."

Sally led them outside across the snowy lawn to what appeared to be a small shed. The one-story, white building was enclosed by a small picket fence and as they drew closer, Jacob noticed a pair of snow mobiles hidden under a blue tarp beside his new home. The stout, surely woman motioned Jacob to go inside.

"It's got a bed, a stove, a fireplace, a sink, a table, and a refrigerator. You want to shower; I suggest you go inside to do so. Taking a bath out here might cause some of your more favored body parts to fall off," the woman pursed her lips. Folding her thick arms over her chest, she eyed Jenkins. "Audrey had to run some errands but she gets back she'll want to talk to you about the money situation and just how long you plan to stay."

Sally turned to Jenkins. "He causes any trouble, any trouble at all, Fred, and it's on you. You got that?"

"He ain't gonna cause no trouble, Sally. No go on," Jenkins rolled his eyes, taking off his cap to shoo the woman away. She left in a huff, closing the door behind her. With a sigh, Jenkins ran a cold hand over his head. "I know it ain't much, kid, but Audrey just couldn't afford to give up one of her rooms-"

"It's perfect. Exactly what I need," Jacob cut him off. The wolf surveyed the room; actually, it was more than enough. All he needed really was the bed. But the fridge would be nice too. And maybe eating at an actual table rather than on the ground would help Jacob to remember he was, in fact, part human too. Then again, maybe if he'd been less human and more of a monster she would've chosen him instead of that leech.

A sharp pain erupted in Jacob's chest. Plagued by memories and thoughts of her, he felt his breathing go shallow. With a will mightier than the Spartans, he forced his attention on Jenkins. "Where should I wait for Audrey?"

"Probably in the sittin' room inside," Jenkins cocked a brow. "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah. Never better."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Audrey returned to the bed n' breakfast. Although, considering that they lived in a land of perpetual darkness, that wasn't saying much. Pushing open the thick door to her home, she paused to slip out of her winter coats and pull off the wool hat that rested on her head. Her hair mussed and her lips red from the wind, she was sure she looked like a hot mess.

Making her way to the desk that sat just inside the foyer, she dropped her things and pulled her hair back. "Sally?" she called into the bowels of the inn. The only reply she got was men's laughter. Her lips dipped into a frown, she followed the sound. Much to her surprise she found Mr. Jenkins crowding the sitting room with one of her regular guests, Mr. Reid. "Jenkins. Mr. Reid."

"Hey there, Audrey!" Jenkins grinned, lifting the cup of whiskey to his lips. Taking a sip, he gestured Mr. Reid. "You know, Reid, right?"

Holding back a smile, she nodded. "That I do."

"Mighty fine place you've got here, little lady," Mr. Reid, Jenkins's fellow truck driver, grinned. "I never forget the day your daddy and ma opened it-"

"Oh shut up, you old fart. Don't nobody wanna talk about that. Especially not Audrey," Mr. Jenkins cut him off and patted the chair next to him for Audrey to sit down. "Come here and have a drink. You need to get off your feet some. A young person like you ought to be having more fun with her life."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins, but I need to get back to work. There is a ton of paperwork that needs to be taken care of and since Hillary is still out on maternity I'm the only one able to do it."

"Nonsense!" the old man bellowed goodheartedly. "You can do that tomorrow. Besides, you gotta meet Jake!"

"Jake?" Audrey furrowed her brow.

"Jake," Mr. Jenkins gave a huge grin and pointed to the corner opposite him. Pivoting, Audrey jumped and gave a slight gasp.

"Jesus," she brought a hand to her chest, resting it over her wildly thumping heart. The colossal man in the corner merely smiled, "It's Jacob, actually. But if you insist on calling me Jesus…"

"I'm sorry," a blush spread over Audrey's cheeks. "I didn't see you there." But how could she have missed him? Mrs. Mills had been right-the man was ginormous. His copious, well-toned limbs spread out and seemed to go on forever. His dark skin was beautiful and composed of such a vibrant copper that she immediately knew he was a full-blooded Native American. The man's hair was black as night and shaggy; it fell in thick wisps around his face. And what a pretty face it was: strong jaw…luscious, full lips…and those eyes. Eyes like his were the stuff of legends.

Her throat ran dry at his blatant attractiveness.

The man realized she was staring and a smirk wormed its way onto his lips. This made Audrey blush, her stomach tightening. She stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Audrey Phelps. Do you have a last name Jacob?"

"B-black, Jacob Black," he answer roughly. Clearing his throat, he nodded to the pair of old men chuckling away across the room. "Jenkins said this way your inn?"

"Yes," Audrey smiled proudly. "Have you been shown around?"

"I have. Your aunt is very…um, interesting," he murmured. Audrey couldn't help but laugh. "She's something, all right. But she means well. Did she show you your room? I know it isn't a five-star hotel but-"

"It's more than enough. Really. Thank you."

There was a level of sincerity and gratitude in the stranger's voice that made Audrey quiver. What had been done to him that an ounce of kindness could bring such a light to his eyes? The petite girl found herself frowning. Taking a seat on the sofa beside him, she crossed her legs. "I assume you have no money," she bluntly stated.

Shame and embarrassment darkened the boy's brow. "No, I don't. Jenkins-"

"Assumed the same thing," Audrey coolly interrupted. "We discussed a…payment plan of sorts that we both believe fair and, if you find it's agreeable, you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. Well, so long as you-"

"Don't cause trouble?"

"Yes," she bit her lip. "Would you like to hear our suggestion?"

The man nodded. "I'm all ears."

"Hillary, my right hand here, is pregnant and on maternity leave. Her husband, Todd, is an employee as well. He cuts firewood for all of the rooms, daily, and tends to any problems the furnishings might have. He's like our handyman. Only…well, he also picks up the slack of sometimes. Since Hillary's been on leave he's been more distracted. He wants to be home with her so, I gave him the time off. But now…"

"You need someone to fill in," Jacob concluded. Audrey confirmed, "Yes. I'll have to run a background check on you, you realize. And you'll be subjected to random drug testing. However, if everything checks out okay, you'll have free room and board and will also be paid bi-weekly, or monthly, whichever you see fit."

Audrey sat back and watched the man's face carefully as he processed what she'd said. After a good moment, his eyes slowly trailed up her body to her face. Their gazes locked and Audrey felt her body grow hot. In his deep, sensuous voice, he asked, "When do I start?"

* * *

The first two weeks that Jacob had spent working at the inn were rough. In the small Alaskan town it seemed like he couldn't breathe without the eyes of a suspicious townsperson on him, questioning him. Even so, Audrey and, surprisingly, Sally had made sure to keep him comfortable and busy.

The labor was easy enough and at nights he found himself content with simply lying about his shed and thinking. He often tried to keep his thoughts away from the pack, fearing that the reminders of home would lead to thoughts of her, but he often failed. He was wrought with mages of Quil and Quil, Sam and Emily, Jared and Paul, Seth and Leah, his father… It was as if the very beings themselves forced their images into Jacob's brain, fighting to not be forgotten. Sadly put, Jacob clearly missed his home with fervor but the ever present ache in his chest was too much to bear and so he vowed never to return to that tiny reservation by the sea.

* * *

Audrey was astounded by Jacob Black. And that was putting it lightly. Never before had the humble bed n' breakfast seen a more diligent employee. Jenkins's hitchhiker was strong; he handled heavier loads and completed his tasks quicker. The mysterious man worked with a well groomed patience. It was obvious to Audrey that he was accustomed to using his hands. In everything he did, the newcomer prevailed with grace and skill. The inn owner also noted with a smile that once the handsome man finished a job he always studied and gauged his work. He never left a project until he was certain it was perfect.

Perched quietly at her desk, Audrey peered out the front windows. Her eyes were on Jacob's broad, overwhelming frame. For nearly an hour he'd been out in the frigid, Alaskan cold repairing a costumer's snow mobile. Audrey felt herself wince in sympathy. Although, her conscience spoke, she shouldn't be. Another mental note she'd made about the man: the cold seemed to have little to no effect on him.

A brilliant worker who was clearly gifted with his hands and never caused so much trouble as to rise his voice, he was worth far more than what she paid him and Audrey couldn't help but wonder if he had been a God-sent.

* * *

Everyone in the miniscule northern town had been gathered, it seemed, at the inn Jacob had been calling home for almost two months now. They were cheerfully crowded in the small farmhouse listening to bad disco, drinking cheap wine, and dishing out gifts in honor of Sally's fifty-ninth birthday. While Jacob had rapidly become Sally's newest verbal punching bag, the youth had frown to respect the old woman. Out of courtesy for her, he hung around the party for a bit.

Between the blaring tunes of The Weather Girls and so many eyes staring at him unabashedly, he found it difficult to enjoy himself. Because Jacob only traveled into town to get supplies for Audrey, anyone who didn't frequent the establishment still gazed at him like a stranger. No, like a wild animal, dangerous and calculating. If only they knew how right they were.

Jacob felt dazed unexpectedly by claustrophobia and Donna Summers. After giving Sally the dream catcher he'd handmade her, he snuck out the back to his shed. Collapsing on his bed, his chocolate eyes scanned the room. Very few items showed signs of life in the cramped quarters. A pile of clothes in the corner, a magazine on the table, a half-empty water bottle on the stove… Glancing around the shed, he realized just how meek his existence had become. The lone wolf gave a dreary sigh. His mind flew to home once more. La Push. The smell of the ocean his him like the tidal waves that often crashed onto the shores of First Beach. Quil's voice echoed in his ears, the deep tones familiar and welcoming. Billy's scowling face seared his mind's eye. He reached between the mattress and the box-springs, fishing out the flyer he'd been extremely lucky to spot on a venture into town.

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? The flyer was posted to a bulletin board hanging outside of the ranger's station. Jacob instantly snatched it down and prayed he'd been the first to see it.

Two hurt eyes studied the flimsy paper as guilt panged the man they belong to. His thick fingers splayed across the page. Jacob's throat tightened. Suddenly, he heard the soft crunch of snow-footsteps. Jacob thrust the flyer back in its hiding place. Not a second later a gentle knock rapped his door.

Crossing the shed in two steps, he swung the door open. Audrey smiled sheepishly up at him. "I thought I'd find you out here."

"Get out of the cold." Jacob pulled the door open further. Though it sounded like a demand, it was merely a friendly suggestion. One that she hastily obliged. Spotting her shaking hands, Jacob set to preparing a fire. He kicked out a chair. "Have a seat."

Audrey watched him as he compiled a bundle of word in the clean furnace. No doubt he rarely used it. He spoke over his shoulder, "Not in the party mood?"

"I was until Mrs. Mills and Frank Sutton decided a round of strip karaoke would be fun."

"Strip karaoke?" the wolf cocked a brow.

"The louder the crowd boo's the more clothes come off."

"Interesting."

"Scarring," the petite woman countered. "And what about yourself? Couldn't keep up with the old folks?"

Jacob gave a light, half-hearted chuckle. "I tried my best but their stamina…just too much for me…"

"Definitely the stuff of legends." Audrey caught the fleeting grimace of pain that dawned the handsome man's face at the word 'legends'. She swiftly continued speaking, "I hope I'm not intruding. I just needed a moment's peace from the retirement center gone wild in there. I hope it's not a bother…"

"Not at all," Jacob cut her off. His gaze bore into the woman he called boss. Taking a seat at the table next to her he couldn't help but admire the way the flames danced on her delicate face. The off pair sat in silence for a moment. Their curious gazes were locked. Audrey broke the trance. "Who are you, Jacob Black?"

He forced a crooked grin, "You just answered yourself, didn't you?" When she didn't reply, he lean forward and ran his hands over the aged lines of his face. "…I don't know."

In a quiet, soothing, and beguiling voice, she replied, "Then perhaps you should find out."

* * *

August came rapidly, marking the ninth week that Jacob had been a resident of their cozy little town. It was blatantly evident that his presence had begun to affect the town's occupants greatly. He became a favorite among the men and was often called on to aid them in this assignment or the next. As well, it was no secret that some of the women in town of lesser morals took to casually appearing at the inn bearing gifts such as homemade pies or brownies. While Jacob readily accepted the delicious foods it seemed that that's where his contact with them ended.

Audrey marveled at how quickly Jacob had become a part of the bed n' breakfast. In just two short months he'd transformed from the odd, sexy stranger to the most dependent and trustworthy man for hundred miles around. Now he was family.

A sudden whoosh of wind came sweeping over the sitting room causing a shiver to run over Audrey's spine. She glanced up from the book clutched in her lap. Hearing the familiar thud of the door shutting, it was a few seconds before the petite woman's eyes met Jacob's. A smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"How's Mr. Jenkins's doing?" Audrey asked. Jacob joined her by the fire. There was a sad glazed over his features. Scrunching her nose, Audrey closed the book and discarded it on a nearby table. "Jacob?"

His kind, trouble eyes never left the orange glow of the fire as he spoke, "He's got pneumonia again…said his doctor doesn't think he'll make it through this next winter…"

Instantly, Audrey's shoulders slumped and her eyes watered. "What?"

"He's going to die, Audrey," Jacob whispered, finally lifting his gaze from the flames as they licked at the fireplace. He peered at the now quivering girl. He watched as she curled her fingers and bit her lip, obviously fighting back tears. Jacob understood why; Fred Jenkins was the last connection she had to her father. Without thinking, Jacob instinctively raised a hand and cupped her pale cheek. The rough pad of his thumb brushed over the smooth, clear skin of her face as the slow trickle of tears began.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his heart breaking for her. If there was one thing Jacob understood it was loss. He remembered to this day the very moment he'd learned the news of his mother's death. Now, having left La Push, he was dealing with the loss of his father, his friends, his sisters…

He couldn't help himself. Kneeling before her, Jacob pulled Audrey into his lap and cradled her as she began to cry. She clung to him so tightly that Jacob was sure if he weren't so supernaturally strong, he wouldn't have been able to breathe at that moment. He felt at a loss for what to do as the fragile woman sobbed in his arms. So he did what his mother had always done for him, or at least what his warped memory thought she had done. He gently rocked her and sang an old Quileute folk song.

When her sobbing finally ceased Audrey couldn't speak for the tangle of emotions she felt. They gathered in her throat, making her choke on her words. She was upset, scared, and oddly calm. She allowed the warmth of his body to soothe her. Sniffling daintily, she pulled back a hair and moved to wipe her tears. Jacob caught her wrists before she could do so. Audrey froze. Her stomach tightened and she felt a slow blush fill her cheeks. It was then that Audrey realized how close they truly were and how compromising of a position she was in with her latest employee.

Dropping her wrists, Jacob swept the moisture from her cheeks. Audrey cleared her throat, her eyes never leaving his. "I'm sorry…I didn't me-"

"Don't apologize, Audrey," Jacob spoke firmly.

The definite woman shook her head, "I shouldn't have broken down like that."

"You're upset. It's understandable," Jacob stroked her cheeks. Audrey resisted a shiver at his careful touch. How long had it been since she'd been last held like this? How long since she'd been touched by a man?

"Jacob," she breathed and then, her lips were on his. Tender, caring, they grazed over his mouth in the softest whisper of a kiss.

* * *

Neither one of them knew how it happened or when it happened exactly, though in private Jacob mused that their relationship first sparked last week when he'd told her of Jenkins's failing health. However, the matters of how or when seem less important than the fact that a relationship had developed between the pair.

They often met in secret, usually in the dead of night. By the fire in the sitting room, at the kitchen table for a midnight snack, in Jacob's shed for an hour or two of blurred kisses and sweet murmurs, etc. While Jacob was well aware that Audrey was confused by this unforeseen turn in their friendship, Jacob could only assume he was the more trouble of the two. He'd left La Push to escape heart ache and despair caused by a girl only to stumble into a tryst with a woman. How could this have happened? Did he honestly have feelings for Audrey or was he using her to recover from his last romance?

No, Jacob decided. He must have feeling for Audrey. Sprawled across his bed, Jacob couldn't help but conjure an image he'd buried long ago. The thought of her face, familiar and mousy, still caused Jacob to flinch with pain. He felt his chest constrict, his throat tighten. Mentally, he compared his former love to his new one. Audrey was nothing like her. Audrey's hair was golden, often falling in perfect waves; her hair had been frizzy and brown. Audrey's eyes were a beautiful cerulean; her eyes had been a deep brown, like his. Audrey was petite yet athletically built due to the harsh nature of Alaskan like; she was weak, feeble, and plush around the edges. Audrey was an adult, mature and wise in everything she did while still maintaining a playful air about her; she was just a child, one who was about to sign her entire life away. If she hadn't already done so.

That thought made Jacob queasy. He rose from his bed, turning on the faucet. Jacob splashed handfuls of water on his face. Picking up a dirty t-shirt, he dried his face. He tossed the shirt aside with little care and began to pace the tiny shed. What was he doing? He was in no place mentally or emotionally to be getting involved with someone and yet, at the mere thought of Audrey he couldn't help but push all rationale aside. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he'd only end up hurting her.

_Liar. I could never hurt Audrey_, he thought. Then, he snorted at how pathetic he was. He recalled once saying the same thing about her. Look how that turned out.

The sudden crunch of footfalls reached his sensitive ears. Jacob sighed. It was Audrey. He opened the door before she could knock. To her credit, she didn't appear surprised. In the past few weeks Audrey had grown used to Jacob's subtle talents. "Hey there, handyman. I need your help."

"What now, boss?" Jacob reveled in the way her nose scrunched distastefully at his nickname for her. She swatted his muscled stomach, "Don't call me that. It makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you. But never mind that. Something's wrong with the heating in my room. The furnace is busted or something and while I know you have to need for heat, I find it quite useful. Come take a look?"

"Sure thing," he nodded,

Sure enough, Audrey had been right. Her furnace was busted. He could fix it easily but would need to replace the pressure switch and the motor mounting bracket. The parts would have to be ordered and take at least a week to get here. Upon hearing this Audrey groaned, "Great. Just great. All of our rooms are filled. I can't go a week without heat!"

"Take my room," Jacob suggested.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "I'm not kicking you out of the shed…I'll just-"

"Freeze. You'll just freeze. Take the shed, please; I can sleep in here, if you don't mind. It's like you said, I don't need heat right?"

After several more hours of arguing, Jacob convinced Audrey to stay in the shed temporarily. That night, when he was standing in the middle of her room preparing for sleep, her scent overwhelmed him. Lifting the edge of her comforter, he brought the linen to his nose. He inhaled and felt a wave of desire wash over him. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut as his emotions tore through him. His conscience appealed to him; he growled at himself. "Stop this now. Shove her away. She doesn't need this."

But even as he spoke the words to himself he knew he couldn't do so.

* * *

Audrey was curled up on Jacob's worn mattress. Feeling the dingy bed beneath her she frowned. Had Jacob been sleeping on this uncomfortable thing all along? Why hadn't he told her how God awful the thing was?

A strong knock echoed off the door unexpectedly and Audrey jumped with a yelp. Tossing back the layers of thick blankets, she scrambled for the door. Unclicking the piss poor lock, she pried it open. "Jac-" but before she could get the rest of the sentence out, Jacob had grabbed her and pulled her into the most passionate kiss she'd ever known.

Audrey was unprepared for the ferocity of Jacob's kissed as he kicked the door shut and pinned her to the wall of his quarters. He kissed her so possessively that it made her entire body shake with a heat foreign to her. Her hands went to his shoulders, clinging to him for dear life. His presence was so overpowering. There was so much of him; she didn't know what to hold or where to touch. As his lips tortured her, she felt his hands on her the front of her flannel pajamas. Suddenly, she felt very embarrassed. Here was this gorgeous, sexy, and powerful man who wanted her and she was wearing atrocious pink, flannel pjs. Little did she know, Jacob actually found her attire adorable and endearing.

Before she knew it, the top three buttons on her shirt were undone. Jacob pulled back from her mouth and met her gaze. The raw hunger in his chocolate eyes set fire to her. With an impulsive eagerness, Audrey set to tearing off his shirt. Holy shit. Audrey froze her jaw literally dropping. The exposed russet skin was flawless. His shoulders were wide and well-muscled, tapering down to hardy hips were his pants hung low.

"My God, man," Audrey hissed, reaching up to grip the back of his and pulling him in to a scorching kiss. His tongue mixing with hers, Jacob skillfully unfastened the last button of her blouse, discarding it on the floor. His warm hands met the soft flesh of her thin stomach, her back, her bra-clad breasts. Audrey tingled with delight at the contact. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his narrow hips. Jacob pulled her off the wall. He surprised Audrey with the ease at which he supported her. Tearing his lips from her mouth, he kissed and licked a trail from her jawline to her breast as he led her to his bed.

Tenderly, Jacob placed her on the mattress, his lips never leaving her skin. Audrey's body crawled with a need for him, a powerful ache. "Jacob," she breathed, her fingers tangling in his magnificent, black hair. Instantly, his mouth left her body and his lips returned to hers as he hovered over her. Nothing but their lips brushed before he ever so slowly lowered his body onto hers. His weight should be crushing, what with his colossal being, but it wasn't. It was comforting. She relished the feel of his body consuming her.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she managed to roll him over, pinning him beneath her. She graced his chest and stomach with delicate, loving kisses. Occasionally, her breasts or shoulders would brush the sensitive, growing bulge in his sweats and finally, Jacob groaned, "Audrey…you're killing me here…"

The petite woman noted the desperation in his voice, the need. She paused then, allowing the heat from their bodies swallow her. She'd never been with a man before, at least not completely. Was she ready for this? Did she want it?

If the sensations coursing through her at present were an indication, of course she wanted this. Gazing into his affectionate, chocolate eyes, she realized she was wrong. She didn't want sex, she wanted him. Licking her lips, she placed a lingering, taunting kiss just above the band of his pants. Rising up, she pecked his lips once, twice, three times. She pressed her body more firmly on his and when his arousal rubbed against the most private part of her body, she was lost to him. Her body was putty and his will her own.

She grazed her lips against his cheek, his ear. In a breathless voice, she begged, "Make love to me, Jacob Black…" And make love to her he did.

* * *

Jacob repaired the furnace in Audrey's room a week ago but found that rather than return to her quarters inside the bed n' breakfast, she chose to remain with him in the shed. This warmed his heart in ways he couldn't have thought possible. And that scared him. He knew he was falling in love with her and was glad that when he thought of their progressing relationship he no longer thought about her. In fact, it had been a while since Jacob had thought about home at all. Finally, it seemed, he'd began to think of the Alaskan town as his home. More importantly, he thought of the inn as his home, a home he shared with Audrey.

As if privy to his thoughts, the striking blonde nudged him. "Come on, the town meeting is about to start."

Jacob chuckled at her eagerness, taking her dainty hand in his. She led the way up the courthouse steps and down the aisles. As usual, Sally had saved them seats. While Jacob didn't find anything about the biweekly town meetings useful, Audrey seemed to think otherwise so he humored her. While the local ranger's and officials delved out information, Jacob subtly watched Audrey.

As he peered at her, he couldn't help but become entranced by her beguiling features. She was truly beautiful and he found his affections growing for her rapidly. Audrey suddenly caught his gaze. She blushed adorably.

"What?" she whispered, poking his leg. "Pay attention. You're gonna get us kicked out."

"Oh the horror," he scoffed. Audrey shot him a hateful glare but the grin on her lips said that she felt many things toward him, hate not being one of them.

* * *

"Audrey."

Immediately, the petite woman's eyes and ears were on Sally, who stood in the door of her bedroom. Though she'd been staying with Jacob every night since they'd consummated their relationship, her clothes remained in the small closet where she stood, putting away her freshly laundered clothing. The tone in the older woman's voice made her put down the sweaters.

"What's wrong, Sal?"

"Audrey…it's Jacob," Sally's voice was remorseful. It caused Audrey to panic, "Is he alright? He's not hurt is he?"

"He ain't hurt yet, darlin'." It was then that Audrey noticed the paper clutch tightly in her aunt's hands. Without a word, she took the paper from her. HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

Audrey froze. Bile began to build in her throat. A wave of dizziness hit her. No. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Jacob gave a hearty laugh as he watched Jenkins's argue with the football game on the screen. Who ever knew that Fred Jenkins had such a potty mouth? Jacob opened his mouth to comment on his observations when Audrey suddenly appeared in the entry way of the sitting room.

"Jacob, I'd like a word with you, upstairs. Now."

The tone of her voice startled him. He'd never heard Audrey be so cold, so calculating. Then again, he also detected a pained note in her words. Beside him, Jenkins whistled, "Boy, you in trouble. What'cha done?"

"I'm not sure," Jacob frowned. He followed Audrey up the stairs and when he entered her room, his heart dropped. On her bed, in a crumpled mess, sat the missing flyers that bore his face. "Audrey…"

"You're sixteen?" she snapped. "You're sixteen? And a runaway! Jacob, y-you told me you were twenty-one! H-how…? Why?"

"Audrey, I know," his throat was as dry as the Sahara as he reached for her. When she demanded that he keep his hands off of her, Jacob stepped back with a twinge in his chest. "I can explain-"

"You don't have to," Audrey scoffed. "I already know. I just want to know…w-why you…"

Audrey broke off as a sob wrecked her petite frame. Compelled by the love he felt for her, Jacob was instantly there, pulling her into his warm embrace. For a moment, she fought him and, honestly, she fought well. If he wasn't freakishly strong she might've gotten away.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, baby; I am," Jacob pleaded.

"Don't call me that," Audrey cried, her stomach churning. Pain consumed her. "I get that you're just a kid-"

"Just a kid? Audrey, how many times have you said that I'm the best damn employee you've ever had? When have I ever given you a problem?"

"That's the thing! You haven't!" she wailed, peering up at him through teary eyes. "You've been amazing…astoundingly wonderful, even! You were persistent and diligent and have worked your ass off. You've been kind and gentle and loving and…do you know that I could go to jail for sleeping with you?"

"No one will ever know," he pressed a kiss to her temple, through her blonde tresses. "I wouldn't do that to you, Aud."

"I don't understand," she whispered. Audrey lifted a shaking, pale hand to his face. She cupped his whiskered cheek, rubbing her thumb across his skin. "You don't look sixteen, you don't act like it…you're more mature than half of the adults in this town and you make love like a man…"

Audrey froze as she realized she'd lost her virginity to a teenager, a child. She blanched, pulling away from him. She scrubbed the tears from her face, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Audrey, yes, I ran away, and yes I lied to you, but I swear I will never hurt you again. I had to lie to start a life here, Aud. To start the life I know I'm meant to have. My home was…it just wasn't right for me but now, here, with you…if feels right. It feels more than right. I love you, Audrey. I want to be with you. Please don't let something as trivial as my age stand in the way of that," Jacob begged. His arms gingerly gripped his lover as she continued to cry. She shook her head.

"No, Jacob…you don't love me. You can't. W-we've known each other f-for weeks…"

"Audrey," he said sternly. "Look at me, baby, please; I know you feel my love for you and I think you love me too. I made the mistake of waiting once. Of not telling this girl how I felt and she-"

"I know," Audrey mumbled softly.

"What?"

"Your father told me."

Jacob pulled away at her words. "Excuse me?"

Audrey's tear-filled eyes met his. "After Sally brought me the flyer, I-I panicked. I thought it surely couldn't be you. The picture…it looked like you, but so young and your hair was longer. And the age, I knew it couldn't have been right. The only similarity was your name. So I called the number on the flyer and talked to a man named Billy. He told me he was your father and asked if I'd seen you, if you were _alive_. What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, sir, he's dead, but while we're on the phone, mind telling me why he ran away?' I told him you were safe and have been working at my inn. I asked why you'd left home and he told me about Bella-"

While thoroughly shocked and flustered over her words, Jacob was more surprised at the fact that Bella's name no longer held any effect over him. Still, his heart pounded furiously in his chest as Audrey continued, "Your father told me that you two had met as kids and that when you were preteens began to date. He said that you fell in love with her and had your heart set on spending the rest of your life with her by the time you were thirteen but that she…chose another boy and hastily got married. Then, shortly after their wedding, she passed away…fallen ill from some disease she'd picked up on their honeymoon."

So that was the story the leeches were sticking with. Cute. Poor Charlie. "What did my father say?" Jacob's heard himself ask.

"That's he glad you're alive and well. He was very gracious. He said he was sending someone-"

"What?" Jacob's heart clenched. He couldn't leave her. The pack would not make him leave Audrey. But what if Audrey made him go?

"You have to go home, Jacob," Audrey's voice broke. "You're just a boy with a family who needs and love you. I understand your pain b-but you shouldn't have come here. You shouldn't have…"

She looked away from him. He ached for her. Catching her chin in the crook of his fingers, he forced her to look at him. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Audrey. I never meant you any harm and I _do_ love you with every part of my being. But if you don't want me to stay, I'll go."

"You have to go," she bit. "Legally-"

"Forget the law," Jacob murmured. "They won't make me go home. My father's disabled, Aud. He developed diabetes a few years ago and has been wheelchair bound ever since. He's going to send…my cousin, Sam. Or one of our tribe members-" Probably Quil, Quil, or Seth, the ones who could most easily appeal to Jacob's homesickness. "They'll try to convince me to come back but they won't force it on me."

"Of course they will."

"No," he shook his head. "They won't. We're an ancient Native American tribe. Maturity for our men is different than it is with you pale faces. For you, eighteen is adulthood. For us, it's different for each male. Mine adulthood came when I turned sixteen. My will is my own. I'm free. And I want to be here…with you."

"Jacob…you're a child, you don't know what you want…" Audrey breathed. He wanted to tell her not to patronize him but the way she looked, tearstained, eyes swell and hurt, it was his fault. Pitifully, she allowed her head to fall on his chest. He wrapped his long, strong arms around her shaking shoulders. He ached desperately to console her, to soothe her. "Baby, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't…" she hiccupped through her tears. "Call me…that."

"Would you rather me call you boss?" he meekly offered. Rather than smile or laugh like he hoped, Audrey pulled away and gazed up at him. She pouted, "I don't know what to do, Jacob. I want to be with you but you're hurt over this Bella and-"

"Bella left me a long time ago. And yes, I'll admit, it tore me apart but coming here, escaping it all…I healed and then I found you. I don't think Bella ever loved me like she did Edward and that's okay. I'm happy for her. Er, was happy for her. Her death just…shook me. But I swear to you, Aud, I'm better. Better than better, even. I wish you could see inside me and see just how much being here and loving you has helped me…"

Suddenly, the wolf felt hopeless. He saw the despair in her eyes, the anger, hurt, and confusion. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself for hurting her. When he looked at her again it only fueled his anger toward himself. Studied her face, he recalled the way her eyes glowed when she came, moaning his name; the way she scrunched her nose whenever he called her boss or whenever Sally made sexual comments about Frank or Earl or Dave; the way her smile made he feel more alive than Bella ever had.

"I love you, Audrey," he sighed, kissing her lips softly. "But if leaving you is what it takes for you to be alright, then I'll go and leave you in peace."

* * *

The men who'd came looked just like Jacob but completely different at the same time. They were both equally as dark, with the same black hair, chocolate eyes, and the tattoo Jacob's right shoulder bore. Though they were both tall and muscled in their own right, Jacob surpassed them in each facet. The joy on their faces at seeing Jacob was unmistakable. Though Jacob was still obviously hurt by the events of the evening, some part of him was clearly happy to see them.

Audrey watched as they hugged and exchanged quick 'hellos. The taller of the two boys ruffled Jacob's hair affectionate, tears stinging the youth's eyes. "You've gotten taller. Paul's gonna be pissed."

"Who gives a shit about Paul?" Jacob scoffed. The younger of the trio grinned, "Your sister does."

"My sister?"

"Damn it, Seth," the other boy smacked the child against the head. "Look, we weren't going to tell you until we got home but…Paul…sort of…imprinted…on Rachel…"

Jacob froze. Audrey was forced to strain her hearing to catch the hiss of a word that next slipped from his lips, "What?"

"Yeah, sorry, man."

The younger grinned wolfishly. "Can you imagine? You're gonna have Paul as a brother-in-law!"

"Seth!" Again the child was smack.

Jacob began to shake. Furious rage shook his large frame and Audrey finally stepped forward to speak. "Jacob, calm down. I'm sure this…Paul character can't be so bad if you're sister is with him."

"You don't know Paul," he bit angrily. Thankfully, however, his shakes had subsided. His sad eyes were now on her. "Audrey…this is Quil, and that's Seth. The tribe members I said would come to try to convince me to leave."

Audrey shook each of their hands. "Hello."

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for Jake," the taller, Quil, spoke, his gaze locked on hers. "Really. Jake's dad would've come but-"

"Wheel chair," she nodded. "I heard."

"You're dad's gonna be so happy to have you home again, Jake. He's been a wreck. Not to mention that the pack needs you. Things with the Cullens are pretty rough. Especially now that Bella's back and we-"

"I'm sorry?" Audrey asked.

Jacob began to shake once more and suddenly he was there, shoving Seth. "Why can't you ever just shut your mouth, kid?"

"Jacob!" Audrey shrieked, jumping back. Fear consumed her. Where was the patient, kind Jacob she'd come to love? Was this the reason he left home? Because this was what he became when he was there? "Jacob, stop! If you tear up my inn so help me I will kick your ass!"

Quil now between them, Jacob glowered at Seth. "You better be glad I love her, pup, or else I'd be mopping the floors with you right now."

"Jacob," Audrey snapped again. "What the hell is going on?"

With his shoulder hung low, Jacob faced Audrey, a remorseful frown on his lips. "Audrey…there are some other things about me that I haven't told you…"

* * *

Jacob couldn't believe the way things had played out. He'd told Audrey the truth about him and his wolf-brothers; he'd even shown her his true form. When he did so, he connected almost immediately with his pack mates in La Push. He saw Bella, pregnant and dying. He heard Sam's voice, preparing to attack the girl he'd once loved. While he no longer felt any romantic notions toward Bella whatsoever, he knew he couldn't let her die, not over something so unpredictable.

So, with Quil and Seth in tow, he'd left the small Alaskan town with a promise to Audrey to return. He professed his love yet again and told her the time apart would let her mull over everything he'd said and shown her. He declared that when he returned if she never wanted to see him again then he'd understand and move on. He kissed her once and forced himself to leave.

Now, back in Forks, he sat on the living room floor on the Cullen's. Alice was settled a few feet away, siphoning off his presence to ease her headaches, and Rosalie sat in front of him playing with baby Renesmee, or Nessie as he so affectionately dubbed her.

Just staring at the tiny toddler he felt his heart swell. The feeling was euphoric. How could he have ever thought to love another? Bella? Please, Bella who? From this moment on, he'd no longer know her as a past love but as the mother of his reason for life. But then, there was Audrey to remember. Audrey-a wonderful, beautiful person who had never brought anything but joy to his life. He promised to return to her and continue a life with her, if she'd allow it. And now what? Now that he'd imprinted how was he to explain this? What was a wolf to do?

* * *

Audrey missed Jacob. She missed him with a deep, soulful hurt so profound that she was amazed that she'd ever wanted him to go. More so, she was disgusted that she had been the one to make him leave.

She knew the answer to his proposition only hours after he'd left. When Jacob returned, and she desperately prayed he would, she would allow him to stay. They would continue their relationship were they left off, age be damned. Jacob was right; he wasn't a child. He was her best employee, her most fierce lover, and the most complex creature she'd ever encountered. She could almost come to grips with his shape shifting alter-ego. Of course upon his returns she would have questions and concerns about his wolf side but she loved him, and she was willing to adjust.

With a perpetual frown, Audrey carried on her work at the bed n' breakfast anxiously awaiting Jacob's return.

* * *

"I'll be back soon, Nessie," Jacob kissed her forehead sweetly. Passing the child to its mother, he murmured, "See you soon, Bells."

"Goodbye, Jacob. Be safe."

With a nod, Jacob turned to his pack mates, emphasis on the 'his' part. Since the Volturi's departure, Quil and Embry had joined his pack, rounding the number off to a solid five. He nodded to Seth, his beta. "Don't cause any trouble with Sam, got that? And keep watch on Nessie while I'm gone. I'll try to make it back as soon as possible."

"They will," Embry spoke. "Don't worry, Jake. They'll got it."

"They?"

"What? You thought we'd actually let you go back to Alaska without one of us?" Quil scoffed. "Please. Last time you went off on your own you stayed gone for nearly three months. You're not going alone. You're gonna need someone to be there for you after you talk to Audrey. I'd come with you myself but I don't think I could leave Claire again."

"I'll come back," Jacob rolled his eyes. "I've got a reason to know."

"Yeah," Seth interjected, "But you're about to go break the heart of someone you really care about. You won't need to be alone."

"You always have such a way with words, Seth," Bella commented, her new voice flowing elegantly from the porch of the Cullen household. Seth shot her a toothy grin. Embry rolled his eyes, shoving his younger pack mate before he slung an arm around Jacob's broad shoulders.

"Come on, brother. Let's get going. There's a storm coming that I'd love to miss."

* * *

Audrey felt horrible. Absolutely and undeniably horrible. How could this be? Why was fate so cruel? Her heart crumbled and pain rippled through her chest as she stared at Jacob and his friend. She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the new feelings coursing through her. She was a truly terrible person.

"Jacob," she forced a smile, hugging him. He stiffly returned the gesture and her feelings of guilt tripled. Could he sense her attraction to his companion? Was that part of his wolf-powers? "I'm glad you're back. We've missed you around here. I've missed you."

As she spoke to him, her gaze couldn't help but fall to the stranger who had been looking around the room; when he finally looked at her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked like a fish, but a loveable fish nonetheless. "Jake…" the stranger choked out. Immediately, Jacob glanced at his friend, then to Audrey. Her cheeks flamed with a blush. Poor Jacob! She was incorrigible! Awful! Treacherous! Jacob spilled out his heart to her only for her to send him away and then, when he returned for her, she fell attracted to his friend.

What was wrong with her?

"Jacob…I-I…I'm sorry. I don't-" Blushing feverishly, Audrey was mortified when Jacob began to laugh. A huge smile slid onto his face and he clapped a hand on Embry's back.

"Well done, brother. You couldn't have asked for a better imprint," he spoke to his friend. The boy, gaped at Jacob, "I c-can't! Not on Audrey! S-she was yours-"

"And now she can be happy. Embry, I came here thinking I was about to break the heart of the best woman I've ever known and now…now she can find happiness with you. Embry, this is amazing. Can't you see?"

"Jacob," Audrey squeaked. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, but, ma-wait," the man, Embry, growled. "You…you two were together. Did you sleep with her?"

It was Jacob's turn to go wide-eyed and another crimson wave flushed Audrey's face. "Excuse me," she piped up. "That's private. Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Embry relaxed in the hammock that hung on the back porch of his house. Audrey was asleep, curled up into his side. Several things had changed for La Push in the last year. On his trip to Alaska with Jake he'd ended up staying in the dismal town. He needed to be near Audrey and wanted to get to know her better. Jake, realizing that leaving her would only cripple him, broke down and told his Mrs. Call the truth about her son so she wouldn't send the SWAT team across the Olympic Peninsula to find him.

Apparently, she'd taken it better than Emily had. Embry chuckled as he saw Emily hurling a frying pan, then a hair dryer at Sam. A smirk on his features, he gazed lovingly at Audrey.

At first she'd been hesitant to return his affections but soon, she stopped fighting it. They'd been together three months when she told him he had to return to La Push. He missed his family and his brothers and also needed to complete school; she could tell that the separation was killing him. Still, he was unwilling to leave her, so she hoped on a plane with him and moved to the tiny reservation. Embry was floored that she would give up so much for him, having left her parents' bed n' breakfast behind and in the ownership of her aunt Sally. The instant they returned, he proposed and swore that for the rest of her life, no matter how hard he had to work, she'd never want for anything nor would she have to give up anything else for him.

Thankfully, she'd said yes but decided to share a long engagement and wait until Embry graduated high school.

From what she'd shared with him, Audrey enjoyed La Push. She liked being close to Jacob and was actually good friends with Nessie. Though, Embry grinned, she had a strong distaste for Bella. While Embry was jealous that his best friend had taken his imprint's virginity and often had to stop himself from attacking Jake out of sheer principle, he was glad Jacob could be there for Audrey, a beckon of familiarity in her ever changing life.

Not knowing what to do with her life since she'd left the family business, Embry convinced Audrey to return to school. She began taking classes at the University of Washington online, finding an aptitude for the French language and business management.

And so, their lives continued. Jacob with Nessie and Audrey with Embry. Though they both occasionally think about those three cold months passionately spent together, both were unconditionally happy in their new loves and that's all that really matters.

* * *

**Thoughts? **


End file.
